Le Quatrième Lien
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Une histoire de Manue. Végéta à un problème que seul Sangoku peut résoudre ! Lisez SVP !


Dragon Ball Z et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Cette histoire a été écrite par mon amie Manue (momiiji@free.fr), je vous en supplie fait la revue ok elle est vraiment bonne alors c'est d'accord, bonne lecture! 

**    LE QUATRIEME LIEN**

    Série : Dragon Ball Z

    Personnages principaux : Sangoku et Végéta

    La guerre était terminée depuis quelques années et la vie de tous les jours avait repris son cours normal, un peu trop vite au goût de certaines personnes. Mais l'homme est ainsi fait et vivre dans le passé est inutile. Chacun avait reprit sa vie où elle en était restée, avant le début de cette guerre, tout en demeurant en contact, à quelques exceptions près.

Pour Végéta,la situation était différente**, **il s'ennuyait. Bien qu'il ait eut une fille avec Bulma, Bra et qu'il en soit gaga, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il se morfondait. Trunks avait de moins de moins de temps pour s'entraîner avec lui, prétextant qu'il devait étudier. Quant à Sangohan, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses livres, son métier et sa famille. San Goten lui, le fuyait, craignant de se faire mal sur le poing de Végéta  D'ailleurs, il préférait la drague au combat.  Le seul qui aurait pu faire l'affaire était Sangoku, qui d'ailleurs ne demandait pas mieux. Malheureusement Chichi le lui interdisait. Elle se plaignait car Sangoku revenait dans un état lamentable après ses entraînements. Le pauvre se morfondait à s'entraîner tout seul.  

    Les deux Saiyen auraient pu continuer à se morfondre pendant encore de longues années, si la providence, aidée en cela de Chichi n'avait décidé que Sangoku et sa famille viendraient s'installer en ville pour quelques temps. La jeune femme ne supportait plus la vie à la campagne, isolée de tout.  Cela rapprocherait un peu plus Videl et Sangohan de leur lieu de travail et permettrait à Sangoten d'être un peu plus rigoureux dans ses études, s'il étudiait avec Trunks. Ce nouveau déménagement semblait convenir à tout le monde.

    La principale raison à la décision de Chichi était l'état de Sangoku. Elle avait réalisé que son époux s'ennuyait, ça n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour les rapprocher de la ville et lui permettre de s'entraîner avec son ami. Après tout, elle était responsable de l'ennuie de son époux : lui interdisant tout contact avec Végéta Plutôt le voir couvert de blessures que de l'avoir toute la journée dans les jambes et l'entendre soupirer à en fendre l'âme. Et puis Sangoku était un être hors du commun, capable de se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses, ce n'était pas quelques coups portés par Végéta qui allait avoir raison de lui.   

    Toute la famille s'était installée dans une maison prêtée par Hercule, le père de Videl, très proche de Capsule Corporation. Les deux saiyens pouvaient ainsi s'entraîner tous les jours dans la salle spéciale.

Chichi ne regrettait pas son choix, car son mari, son Sangoku, lui était revenu gonflé à bloc.  Malheureusement du côté de Végéta, la situation ne paraissait pas s'être arrangée, au contraire et Bulma avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de son époux, depuis quelques semaines.  Bizarre, peu communicatif, orgueilleux étaient les adjectifs les plus représentatifs pour Végéta, mais l'attitude du Saiyen était vraiment étrange, c'en était inquiétant.  Chacune des fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Sangoku, que ce soit pour leur entraînement ou autre chose, il se mettait subitement à rougir et s'enfuyait, comme une pucelle qui aurait entre aperçu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir. Il s'était brusquement mit à prendre la défense de Sangoku lorsqu'on le taquinait, attitude qu'il n'aurait jamais eut auparavant. 

Malgré ces petits incidents sans conséquences, les semaines d'entraînement se déroulaient sans problèmes, jusqu'au jour où Sangoku finit par se rendre compte du changement de comportement de Végéta vis à vis de lui. (Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Sangoku est assez long à la détente, mais lorsqu'il s'en donne la peine, il fait presque intelligent. C'est méchant quand même)   

Au début, Sanguku qui avait remarqué que Végéta ne portait pas réellement ses coups, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Ça n'aurait de toute manière servi à rien, il n'aurait récolté qu'un horrible mal de tête : Végéta est un vrai casse-tête chinois à lui tout seul.  Puis Sangoku se disait que c'était un passage à vide qui disparaîtrait bien vite. Cependant, lorsque la situation commença à s'éterniser, rendant tous leurs entraînements ennuyeux, le Saiyen vit rouge. Végéta mettant de la mauvaise volonté à porter ses coups, il ne pouvait décemment porter les siens jusqu'au bout.  Le doute commença à s'insinuer en lui : Végéta craignait-il ses coups ? Etait-il malade ? Sangoku tournait et retournait sans cesse ces questions dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait demeurer ainsi dans le doute, il fallait qu'il sache, il prit donc la décision de poser directement la question au concerné.   

Sangoku : Végéta ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Végéta : Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

Sangoku : De ta nouvelle manière de t'entraîner.

Végéta : Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

 Sangoku : Tu n'es plus le même, tu ne portes pas correctement tes coups, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas me donner à fond. Je ne peux plus m'entraîner dans ces conditions. A moins que tu ne me dises ce qui ne va pas.

Végéta : Te dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien du tout ! C'est plutôt toi qui as un problème et tu cherches à me mettre çà sur le dos.

Sangoku : Végéta, on ne s'entraîne pas, on fait des jeux d'enfant dans un bac à sable.

Végéta : Peuff ! J'ai dû m'enrhumer, c'est tout. Viens donc te battre, tu verras si on fait des jeux d'enfants.

Sangoku : Attends, Végéta ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Je ne suis peut être pas une lumière, mais je sais parfaitement que les Saiyens ne s'enrhument pas ! Je vois bien que quelque chose a changé**, **que tu as changé. Explique-moi.

Végéta : Tu te fais tout un cinéma, il n'y a rien et rien à expliquer. Alors? Tu viens te battre ou non ?

    Sangoku : .........??!!

Végéta : Et puis j'en ai marre de toutes tes questions et de m'entraîner avec un idiot comme toi, je préfère m'en aller. Je vais me changer les idées autrement et autre part**. **

    Sanguku fut tellement surpris par la vive réaction de Végéta qu'il ne réagit pas et le laissa disparaître, sans chercher à le rattraper. Végéta, particulièrement perturbé par l'instance de son ami, avait failli tout lui avouer. Comment lui dire ? Il avait déjà tellement de mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait alors comment l'expliquer à Sangoku ? Végéta était particulièrement troublé.  La meilleure solution était d'oublier, de patienter. Il espérait que son étrange état ne durerait pas et que tout reviendrait à la normal.  

Les semaines s'écoulaient et le comportement de Végéta était toujours le même, il avait même empiré.  Végéta passait ses nerfs sur tout ce qui bougeait et entrait dans une colère folle à la moindre remarque, ce qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Au final tout le groupe était au bord de la crise de nerf. Une telle situation ne pouvait continuer, une solution devait être trouvée. En conséquence tout le groupe se réunit, sauf Végéta qui ne fut pas convié à la petite réunion étant le principal concerné.   

Bulma : J'ignore pour les autres, mais moi j'en ai assez. Vivre avec Végéta avant n'était pas facile, mais là, il est devenu invivable. Il nous faut trouver une solution, si non la cause du problème.

Trunk : Oh ! Moi, je ne me pleins pas. Ça me fait des vacances ! Il ne vient plus me solliciter continuellement pour des entraînements.

Bulma : Trunk, je t'en pris, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Trunk : Oups ! Pardon maman.

Chichi : Je dois avouer que son comportement est étrange, il me fait encore plus peur que d'habitude. Pourtant je l'évite tout le temps et je l'ai quand même remarqué.

Piccolo : Ce n'est pourtant pas mon habitude mais son comportement me trouble. Je ressens une tension extrême en lui. Il sait pourtant mieux que personne cacher ses sentiments.

Sangoku : En matière de dissimulation de sentiments, tu es passé maître en la matière, alors tu es le mieux placé pour en parler, n'est ce pas ? Ha ha ha ...

Piccolo : C'est malin !

Tout le monde se mit à rire à la mine boudeuse de Piccolo.

Bulma : Ce ne sont pas des blagues qui vont régler le problème Végéta. Je ne vis plus. Sangoku tu es son meilleur ami, tu es donc le mieux placé pour découvrir ce qui tourmente mon mari. 

Sangoku : Hein ??? Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait de mal. Pourquoi me refile-t-on toujours ce genre de missions périlleuses ? Donnez-moi un Bou, un Cell à combattre, mais ne me demandez pas d'aller parler à Végéta D'ailleurs, il ne me dira rien. J'ai déjà essayé l'autre jour. Il s'est fâché et m'a planté là.  

 Bulma : Tu n'as qu'à réessayer, on dit que la persévérance paie. T'as intérêt à réussir cette fois-ci.  

 Ce fut au tour de Sangoku d'être le dindon de la farce, et tout le monde se mit à glousser devant la mine déconfite du pauvre Saiyen.

Tandis que Sangoku se préparait pour son entrevue, Végéta était entrain de réfléchir à son problème. Il était conscient que son comportement les agaçait tous, il fallait que cela cesse. Végéta avait cherché à analyser ce qu'il ressentait pour Sangoku, car s'était bien ça : tout venait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Saiyen. Pourtant, il avait réalisé que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amour, plutôt un besoin physique.  Il réalisait que seul Sangoku, étant saiyen pur lui-même, serait en mesure de le satisfaire : lui donner ce que son corps réclamait depuis si longtemps.   Ayant enfin prit conscience et admis ses besoins et ses désirs, Végéta prit donc une grande résolution. A leur prochaine rencontre, il se confirait à Sangoku, tout en étant conscient que Sangoku pourrait très bien ne pas comprendre ses états d'âmes et lui refuser ce qu'il désirait.   Il était si naïf quand il s'y mettait que c'en était désespérant. La tâche s'avérait ardue, mais qu'importait, il devait le faire : s'il ne voulait pas en perdre la raison et entraîner tout le groupe dans sa folie.

Végéta posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, il faillit s'étrangler, en se trouvant nez à nez avec Sangoku

Sangoku : Végéta ?! Ah ! Tu es là. Justement je te cherchais. Il faut qu'on parle. Il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit.  

Végéta (tout bas) Oh merde ! Il a fallu que je tombe sur lui maintenant. J'étais décidé à tout lui dire, mais pas immédiatement. Dans une dizaine d'années ça aurait été aussi bien. Non, jamais je ne pourrais.   

Sangoku : He ho ! Végéta ! Allo ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Végéta ! Tu rêves ? T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Végéta : Hein ???  Quoi ???  Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? J'ai entendu. Je ne suis pas encore sourd. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Sangoku : Comment te dire ça ??? Bon allons-y franchement ! Ton comportement, ces derniers temps, nous a tous mis mal à l'aise. Ils sont tous à bout de nerfs. Ils se sont tous réunis, afin de discuter de ce problème. J'ai été chargé de découvrir les raisons de ton état.  Le mieux c'était de venir à la source.

Végéta (tout bas) : Ils n'auraient pas pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Je lui aurai mis mon poing dans la figure et j'aurais ainsi pu m'éclipser pour réfléchir. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il me balance Sangoku, je suis certain que c'est une idée de Bulma. Là, je suis fichu.

Sangoku : Et Végéta ! Tu rêves encore ? J'en ai assez de discuter dans le vide, moi. Alors tu me racontes ? 

Végéta : Raconter ? Mais quoi ? Je ne connais pas d'histoire moi ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !  Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète !

Sangoku : Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Oh que si ! On va discuter, l'autre jour t'es parvenu à te défiler, mais pas cette fois. Mis à part Bulma, je suis le seul à te connaître mieux que toi-même. Pas besoin d'être une lumière, pour se rendre compte que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu ne veux plus t'entraîner avec moi, j'en viens à penser que tu cherches à me fuir. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait qui t'aurait déplut ?  

Végéta : Et bien oui ! C'est ça ! T'es la cause de mon comportement étrange ! Je… je… j'ignore comment te le dire.....

Sangoku : Allons bon ! Ça va encore êtes de ma faute !  Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Ça c'est passé pendant l'un de nos entraînements ? Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu te faire ?  Si je t'ai vexé, d'une quelconque manière, tu m'en vois désolé.

Végéta : Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Idiot, tu ne comprends rien du tout ! Oh, et puis zut ! Je m'en vais, t'es trop con.

 Sangoku : Ah non ! Pas question que tu te défiles. Il faut crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

Sangoku, agacé par l'attitude fuyante qu'avait adopté Végéta, le retient par le bras, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.  Le contact de la main de Sangoku sur son bras balaya en quelques secondes, les défenses qu'il avait mit tant de temps à ériger et pulvérisa le mur derrière lequel il se dissimulait. Désormais mis à nu, Végéta laissa libre court à son envie et se jeta dans les bras de son ami en lui criant : Je t'aime.

Sangoku : Ben moi aussi je t'aime bien. Tu es mon ami. (Sangoku est long à la détente, on le sait déjà)

Végéta : Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime réellement et je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Sangoku : Hein ???  Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Végéta ?

Végéta : Arrête crétin ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

Sangoku : Moi non plus. Végéta, nous sommes deux hommes et nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour.  

Végéta : C'est possible, espèce d'idiot ! N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de

L'homosexualité ?

Sangoku : L'homo quoi ???  Ça se mange ???

Végéta : L'homosexualité, crétin ! Tout ne se résume pas à la nourriture, idiot ! C'est de naissance où tu le fais exprès ? C'est exactement comme si tu étais avec Chichi, sauf que là, ce sera moi.    

Sangoku **: **Et c'est pour ça que t'étais tout bizarre, ces derniers temps ?

Végéta **: **Euh ! Oui.

Sangoku : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ? Ben, je veux bien essayer.

Végéta : Quoi ? C'est toutce que ça te fait comme effet ???

 Sangoku : Ben quoi ? Qu'attendais-tu comme réaction ?  Tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? C'est bien ça ? Moi je suis partant, ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour moi, comme l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle technique de combat**. **Mais à une seule condition.

Végéta : J'aurai du m'en douter. Laquelle ?

Sangoku : C'est moi qui prendrai les initiatives et toi, tu devras te laisser faire.

Végéta : Il en est hors de question que je sois en dessous ! Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui devrais prendre les initiatives ?

Sangoku : Je suis désolé. C'est ça ou rien. A toi de voir.

Végéta : Humf ! Entendu ! Mais tu me le paieras et puis tu n'auras pas toujours le dessus. Alors quand commençons-nous ?   

 Sangoku : Ne sois pas si impatient ! Allons d'abord rassurer les autres et leur annoncer que le problème Végéta est réglé. N'ai aucune crainte, notre temps viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses.  

Végéta : C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! Ok ! Mais à condition que ni Bulma ni Chichi ne le sachent.  

Sangoku : Ben pourquoi ?

Végéta : Tu réfléchis des fois avant d'agir ?

Sangoku : Euh ! Non ! Pas vraiment. Tu me connais, j'agis à l'instinct. 

Végéta : On s'en serait douté. Réfléchis un peu ! Crois-tu que nos femmes accepteraient une telle situation ? Sans compter que nous serions la risée de tout le groupe.  

Sangoku : Inutile de te fâcher ! Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres.   

Quelques minutes après.

Sangoku (tout fier, faisant le V de la victoire) : Mission accomplie, le problème Végéta est réglé.

Végéta : Grrrrrr !!!

 Bulma : Super ! Et c'était quoi le problème ?

 Sangoku : En fait…. C'était ....

 Végéta : La ferme Sangoku !  Tu as promis de ne rien dire !

 Sangoku : Oups, c'est vrai, désolé. J'ai promis !

 Bulma : Aucune importance, le principal : le problème est enfin réglé et tout va revenir à la normale.

Bulma ne s'était pas trompée, la vie reprit son cours normal et se déroula encore mieux qu'avant. La relation qu'entretenaient Sanguku et Végéta durait depuis quelques temps.   Ils se retrouvaient après chaque entraînement ou presque. Bulma n'en revenait pas, c'était un tout nouveau Végéta qui lui était revenu : moins possessif lors de leurs ébats amoureux. Leur couple s'en trouva même renforcé et leur entente mutuelle parfaite.   De son côté Chichi était aux anges, le Sangoku qui lui était revenu était encore plus tendre, plus attentionné.  Si Bulma et Chichi avaient pu se douter qu'elles devaient leur bonheur à la première fois des deux Saiyens, elles en auraient été fort étonnées. Car c'était bien la première fois qui avait amené ce résultat.

_" Flash back "_

    Arriva enfin le grand moment, quelques jours après leur discussion.  Végéta impatient, avait tout de même calmé ses ardeurs et s'était rendu à la salle spéciale pour un entraînement. Une fois les exercices terminés, les deux amis demeurèrent debout, face à face. Silencieux, n'osant faire le moindre geste. Végéta n'en pouvait plus, il bouillait littéralement d'impatience, ne comprenant pas ce qu'attendait Sangoku. Il avait pourtant ravalé son orgueil et accepté sa condition, alors qu'attendait-il ? Il n'allait plus pouvoir se contenir, il allait carrément lui sauter dessus, s'il ne faisait rien.

Végéta : Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? T'as changé d'avis ?

Sangoku : Non, pas du tout !

Végéta : Qu'est ce que tu attends ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit !!!

Sangoku : En faite !Je réfléchissais.

Végéta : Ah ouaih ? Et à quoi, tu peux me le dire ? Dans ces cas là, il n'y a aucune réflexion à avoir. C'est là que tu devrais agir à l'instinct.

Sangoku : Je me demandais juste comment j'allai m'y prendre.

Végéta : Alors là, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge ! (gros soupir)

Sangoku (en lui-même) : Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué, c'est certainement identique qu'avec Chichi. Allez, je me lance.

(tout haut) : Végéta, Tu veux bien t'approcher de moi ?

 Végéta : Ok.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, Sangoku posa ses mains sur les épaules de Végéta et se pencha vers son cadet pour lui offrir un incroyable baiser.  Il fut si passionné que Végéta eut l'impression que son âme y avait été aspirée.  Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ce baiser cesse, il voulait qu'il dure éternellement. Lorsqu'il prit malheureusement fin, Végéta réalisa que Sangoku l'avait complètement déshabillé. Il était nu alors que Sangoku avait encore son pantalon.   

Végéta : Pourquoi est-ce que je suis nu et toi encore en pantalon ?

Sangoku : Hé hé !! C'est le privilège d'être l'homme dans un couple. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Et puis arrêtes de rougir, tu réagis vraiment comme une femme pour qui c'est la première fois.

Végéta (honteux) : Mais je te ferais remarquer que c'est la première fois !

Sangoku : Tu parles trop et puis on n'en est qu'aux préliminaires.

Sangoku comprit que Végéta était nerveux et il lui donna un autre baiser pour le calmer. Tout en l'embrassant**,** il lui caressait le corps. Ses doigts descendirent vers ses tétons qu'ils se mirent à titiller, pincer. Puis sa bouche remplaça ses doigts, les mordillant tendrement, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à son ami. La bouche de Sangoku continua son chemin sur son corps**,** léchant sa poitrine, son ventre. Avant que Végéta n'ait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, Sangoku prit son sexe entièrement dans la bouche. Végéta au bord de l'évanouissement, ne savait plus quoi faire : le plaisir que lui prodiguait son ami était tel qu'il se mit à éjaculer d'un coup dans la bouche de son amant. Végéta gêné de sa réaction si rapide, ne savait plus ou se mettre.

Végéta (tout rouge) : Désolé, je n'ai pas réussit à me retenir. C'était beaucoup trop fort.  

Sangoku (en riant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, je suis ravide ta réaction. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Végéta : Comment ça aux choses sérieuses ?

Sangoku : Tu me fais confiance ?

Végéta : Euh ! Oui !

Sangoku : Je suis certain que tu vas aimer. Allonge-toi.

Végéta, plus rouge qu'une tomate, fit donc ce que lui demandait son futur amant. Il avait un peu peur, mais son orgueil reprit le dessus. Ce n'était pas digne d'un saiyen. Même si s'était sa première fois avec un homme, il devait se montrer fort. Après tout, il avait souhaité tout ceci. Sangoku s'allongeasur Végéta et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et ne les lâcha que pour pouvoir s'humecter les doigts. De nouveau il s'empara de sa bouche pour un tendre et passionné baiser, tandis qu'il faisait lentement descendre ses doigts humectés dans l'entrejambe de Végéta Ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise, mais se détendit peu à peu sous les langoureuses caresses de son ami.  Sangoku enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité encore viergede Végéta Ne comprenant pas ce que Sangoku cherchait à faire, il tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de ce dernier, mais son futur amant l'enserra d'avantage dans ses bras et glissa un second doigt et entama un mouvement de va et vient. Malgré la douleur, Vegéta sentit l'extase s'emparer de son corps, il cessa de se débattre.  Ayant amené son ami là où il le désirait, il en profita pour lui glisser un troisième, de manière à détendre au maximum le  muscle anal. Végéta surpris, mais en extase, se laissa faire, complètement soumis aux mains de celui qui allait devenir son amant.  Sangoku voyant l'état de Végéta, comprit qu'il était prêt : il ôta ses doigts, faisant ce dernier grogner, ignorant ce qui l'attendait. Depuis le début de leur étreinte et de leurs caresses, Sangoku s'était retenu. Le grand moment était enfin arrivé, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il empala Végéta assez brutalement et aussi profondément qu'il le put.

    La douleur fut intense et une vive colère monta en lui et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, il vit son amant au comble de l'excitation. Jamais au cours de sa vie ou de ses nombreux combats, il n'avait ressentit une telle douleur. Peu à peu la souffrance se changea en plaisir intense sous les coups de butoir de Sangoku. Au comble de l'extase, Végéta commença à remuer les reins à la même cadence que son amant dans le but d'intensifier leurs plaisirs. Cette étreinte dura longtemps, très longtemps (ce sont des saiyens après tout). Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent en même temps. Exténués, ils demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils n'avaientressenti une vague de plaisir aussi intense.

Sangoku : Alors, heureux ?

Végéta : Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu cliché ?

Sangoku : Hum ! Peut-être. Tu as quand même apprécié ?

Végéta : J'avoue, c'était formidable. Encore plus que je ne l'avais imaginé.****

Sangoku : C'est vrai ! C'était une expérience intense. On recommencera ?

Végéta : Tu voudrais ? Moi j'aimerais bien, mais à une condition !

Sangoku : Ha oui ? Laquelle ?

Végéta : Qu'on inverse les rôles de temps en temps. J'en ai assez d'être la femme moi   

Sangoku : Chais pas ! Peut être mais pas tout de suite. Moi je t'aime bien en femme.

Végéta : Espèce de crétin !!!

Sangoku : Ouaih n'empêche que le crétin est encore habillé, il n'a eut qu'à baisser son pantalon. Et qui c'est qu'est encore tout nu ?  A ta place j'enfilerais vite fait mes vêtements avant que l'une de nos femmes arrivent et ne te vois ainsi. En plus d'être parano, elles pourraient te prendre pour un fou, ou encore un exhibitionniste ?  Ah ah ah......

Sangle, en pantalon, était parti en courant, poursuivit par un Végéta en colère et tout nu. 

 Végéta : Espèce de # ?%#% ! Crétin ! Tu vas me payer ça !! Je vais te # ?%#.

  FIN


End file.
